Ye Shen Tong
Ye Shen Tong was a World Paragon from Peaceful Earth Planet.Ch. 764 Appearance Ye Shen Tong was a burly middle-aged man. His skin was slightly darker than normal, and there was a scar that ran from the left corner of his lips to the other side of his face, revealing his yellowing teeth when he spoke and giving him an incredibly hideous and terrifying presence. Ye Shen Tong did not have any hair, not even eyebrows. His upper body was unclothed, and there was a chain that came out of his chest, as if it was growing within him. Background He has once fought against a True Guard and survived it. Once, he was chased by True Guard Jing Nan Zi, but he was spared. Instead the man had left a section of a chain in his chest. That chain grew in his flesh, like a Brand. From then on, he became that True Guard's spy.Ch. 771 History Book 4 Tian Lin brought Sun Kun, Long Li and Ye Shen Tong to Crimson Flame Planet to meet Su Ming. They wanted to break the criminal Duke of Crimson Flame's seal and absorb power of World Planes. After they set the plan, Su Ming went of to break the seals on the whole planet. Tian Lin created a ravine to the depths of the planet and they descended into it.Ch. 765 As they finished waiting for Earthen Aura to disperse, they were attacked by the threads of flesh, which absorbed divine sense of the alien race's mighty cultivator. Everyone managed to destroy it, except Sun Kun, who caught one thread.Ch. 766 They moved forward and encountered a gigantic structure that looked like a bee's hive. Long Li recognized it as the seal - Bolt of Soul and Flesh of the six Dao Bolts.Ch. 767 After breaking through second seal, they numerous threads of flesh were upon them.Ch. 768 They all attacked and broke third seal. Fourth seal was stronger, Ye Shen Tong offered that he can break it, but wanted to absorb a ninth of Su Ming's flesh and blood, because he considered him the weakest. Ye Shen Tong charged at him, but was stopped by the Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon.Ch. 769 Ye Shen Tong was stung by the poisonous wasp and his body was melting into a puddle of blood. Only his Nascent Divinity survived. When threads of flesh were catching up to them, Sun Kun and Long Li used some hidden method to go past the seal.Ch. 770 Tian Lin helped Ye Shen Tong disappear to avoid the threads of flesh, but only to face him alone. Tian Lin figured out that Ye Shen Tong was one of True Guard's spies. Tian Lin made him fall into deep slumber. Everyone was moving separately through the beehive.Ch. 772 When Long Li was angrily searching for the thief, he happen to find the stone containing the power of the one World.Ch. 774 Due the ripple from the World Stone, Tian Lin lost consciousness and Ye Shen Tong woke up. He went on the surface and made a special Rune to send a message to True Guard Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 775 Powers Ye Shen Tong was at the the initial stage of the World Plane Realm. He had the power of the earth's essence and could bring forth even greater power when he was in the depths of the land. Ye Shen Tong also could turn into a gigantic golem of dirt and stone that was a hundred feet tall. Reference List Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters